In Vitro Fertilization (IVF) clinics in the US listed in the online CDC database (n=470) were contacted. It the IVF clinic utilized donor eggs and used some excess embryos for research, they were asked to send a copy of their consent form(s) for analysis. With the collaboration of the Center for Survey Research at the University of Massachusetts in Boston, the consent forms were reviewed and coded for information about donation and specifically any mention of possible research uses. Clinics who said they never donated materials for research were excluded. Consent forms were received from almost 100 clinics. Data were analyzed and showed that most oocyte donors are not informed that their eggs may be in excess embryos that might be used for research.